


Prince Protection Program

by donovanpsn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, kind of canon but also so far from canon, no magic, not beta'd I will sink with my ship, papa!Cor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: After a violent foreign takeover, Prince Noctis is forced to assume a new identity and hide out with covert special agent Cor Leonis and his son, Prompto.





	1. The Occupation of Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he knows is that his dad has been captured, and his kingdom has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney showed the Princess Protection Program for the first time in ages and it sparked this monstrosity. I'll be tagging more characters, important things, and relationships as they come up in the story because I still haven't decided on a few things, but we'll get there.

Noctis couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. Distantly, he’s aware that he’s being shoved down a long, too-bright hallway by a pair of strong hands and that the ground is shaking way too much for it to be considered normal. Every now and then, the tremors shaking the entire Citadel shove the world so violently off its axis that it throws Noctis off balance, too. He could see the trails of blood streaking down his hands and forearms from when he had fallen into a field of broken glass after a particularly strong tremor, but he couldn’t feel the sting of pain that’s supposed to accompany such deep gashes. All he knew was what had been shouted at him when the firing had first started during the treaty signing - he  _ has  _ to get out of here, by any means necessary. 

He trusted the hands at his back to guide him to safety and he stumbled along like a blind mouse. He was moving as quickly as he could with the blood soaking through the pants of his fatigues weighing him down, but the sick feeling in his gut made him think that he wasn’t moving fast enough. “Am I gonna die?” he croaked pathetically, his voice sounding like a stranger’s even to his own ears. Shot, weak, and broken. Nothing like a prince is supposed to sound.

Instead of a verbal response, all he got was a hard shove around a corner that led him to what he sort of recognized as a commonly used servant’s passage. The lack of confirmation or denial of his death only served to make it seem all the more imminent. 

For the first time since the day he watched his mom die in the car crash that almost killed him as well, he felt pure terror coursing through his veins. 

* * *

 

“I won’t leave without my dad.” Noctis argued stubbornly, grinding his teeth and keeping his feet planted firmly, even as the man that had saved him glared daggers right through his soul from his perch on the side of a helicopter. If it weren’t for the grooves that formed between the man’s brows, Noctis would have assumed he hadn’t been heard over the sound of the helicopter’s rotors spinning overhead. 

“Your Highness, your dad may be the king, but he is  _ not _ my priority right now. Your safety is. His Majesty hired me to escort you out of this exact situation as safely as possible so that the entire Lucis Caelum line isn’t captured in one damned day, because that would lead to the total collapse of your  _ entire nation _ . You are making it  _ very  _ hard for me to do my job.” He snapped, his nostrils flaring as he rubbed at his eyes under his reflective aviators like a very, very annoyed father. 

Noctis met his savior’s anger with his own, his eyes blazing at the mere thought of leaving his dad behind to be held prisoner by the Nif scum that stabbed them in the back. He had opened his mouth to retaliate with accusations of treason and betrayal when a voice boomed across the courtyard and cut him off. 

“Go with him, Noctis! Get out of here,  _ now _ .” King Regis shouted from across the gardens, very visibly struggling to hold the side entrance to the Citadel shut with the help of a handful of Glaives. Even from this distance, Noctis could see how the door shook as the Nifs on the other side fought to break through. Thankfully, it seems that they had managed to brace themselves by planting their feet against the wall behind them. It would keep the door shut for a little while longer, but it was far from a permanent fix. They would have to let go, eventually. 

“Not without you!” Noctis cried, his voice breaking as he saw the door’s wood beginning to splinter.

“Noctis, you  _ have  _ to go!” Regis insisted, his voice carrying an almost unnoticeable undercurrent of panic as he too realized the door wouldn’t hold for much longer. “I will  _ not _ let them have you. You have to leave  _ now _ . Go, please!” 

Noctis’ eyes welled with tears at his dad’s insistence, his heart cracking in his chest when he realized that this isn’t something he can protect the aging king from. He was just about to shout back when he heard heavy footfalls rushing at him from behind. He had no time to react before he was hefted up, tossed over his savior’s shoulder, and carried into the helicopter.

“No!” He screamed, struggling against the man’s iron grip as tears streamed down his face. “Dad,  _ please _ !” He choked, a loud sob bubbling up from his throat when he saw the door finally give way to the Nifs that immediately began to spill out into the courtyard. In that moment, as he watched his father pinned to the ground and restrained by men that have no right to touch a king, Noctis’ world came to a screeching halt. He doesn’t know where he’s going, what went wrong, what’s going to happen, or if his dad will even be  _ alive _ the next time Noctis sees him.  _ If  _ Noctis ever sees him again.

All he knows is that his dad has been captured, and his kingdom has fallen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's ridiculously short. Don't worry, the chapters will definitely get longer. This was just a premise to the story that I posted because I just really, really wanted to get this idea out there so I could see if anyone would be interested in reading it. If you guys would like to see more, please drop a comment or kudos!
> 
> P.S. do you guys think having Sora as Prompto's brother or friend would be pushing it? I'm dying to include some Soriku goodness in this, even if it's just a small little side appearance. I'm weak for my OTP.


	2. Noct Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kicked his door open and dropped his backpack on the ground by his bed before he untied his apron and tossed it on his pile of unmade, wrinkled blankets.
> 
> “Hello.” The boy sitting on his windowsill greeted with a pleasant smile.
> 
> “Hey.” Prompto fired back without a thought, his frazzled and heavily distracted mind taking a little longer than normal to realize that there is a complete stranger in his bedroom. He made it back out into the hall before he froze and backpedaled into his bedroom.
> 
> “Um. Who are you?” He questioned, hovering near his door just in case the stranger in his bedroom tries to kill him.
> 
> “Noctis Lu- uh... Noct. Noct Caelum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's a little longer than the last chapter. Not quite as long as I'd like for it to be, but we'll get there. Eventually. Hopefully.

Prompto sighed softly, fiddling with his phone in a futile attempt at making it work. For such a technophile, you’d assume he would be able to make such a simple hunk of junk charge for longer than five consecutive minutes. “God, I need a new phone.” He mourned, replacing the back cover and securing it so that it wouldn’t fall out (again). He had been so immersed in the device that he didn’t notice the hulking figure making its way towards him until a big case of Cup Noodle was dropped down on the counter in front of him. Needless to say, he very nearly fell out of the rusty old stool he’s been perched on all morning. 

“How much for the goods?” Gladio rumbled, mercifully letting Prompto pretend he hadn’t almost brained himself on the freshly waxed tile floor.

With a bit of a slow, steadying breath, the blond resettled into his seat and offered Gladio a timid look. “Come on, Gladio. You know there’s no charge. A deal’s a deal. Free food in exchange for never having to take the bus again.” He reminded, his lips curling into the softest of smiles as he pushed the big box back across the table towards the behemoth in front of him.

“I know, I know. But I’d be riddled with guilt if I just take it without at least asking.” Gladio laughed, tucking the box under his bicep and flashing Prompto a smile that made the blond swoon.

Under normal circumstances, Prompto would have more than a little trouble speaking with the handsome man in front of him for more than a handful of moments. Today, though, is a special case. It’s a particularly hot Sunday under Lestallum’s unforgiving sun and Gladio had apparently ditched his shirt at some point in an attempt to keep himself cool. The beads of sweat streaking down the man’s defined chest were more than a little distracting. Prompto gulped as he watched one particularly eye catching bead slide down the tanned expanse of Gladio’s throat.

“Well, I’m gonna head out now. Dad’s probably got some shit for me to do back home. Thanks for the noodles, Prom!” Gladio announced and all Prompto could think was “ _ No, don’t leave! _ ” Unfortunately, the words died in his throat and he was helpless to do anything aside from watching Gladio’s muscled back as the man walked out of the store and around the corner. He let his head thump loudly against the countertop once Gladio was fully out of sight.

“You know, you are  _ really _ bad at keepin’ up conversation with him, Prom.” He heard a voice tease from somewhere behind him. He sat up and spun around on his stool, shooting his co-worker a thoroughly unimpressed glare. Cindy Aurum, Lestallum’s very own southern belle and Prompto’s personal pain in the ass (though she is more commonly known as his best friend).

“You know, I  _ am  _ technically your boss. If you keep bullying me, I’m gonna have to tell my dad to fire you.” He threatened with a sullen pout, his arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks puffed out in an exceedingly masculine display of anger. It isn’t his fault he’s so socially inept!   
Naturally, all he received in response to his warning was a loud, unfairly adorable snort and a flick on his nose. He made damn sure to sneeze on Cindy’s hand in retaliation.

“Sorry to break it to ya hun, but your  _ dad  _ is my boss.  _ You  _ are my co-worker. Plus, we both know that your dad wouldn’t fire me in a million years. He has to have  _ someone  _ actually working here, after all.” She fired right back with a playful smirk, not even batting an eyelash as she wiped her hand clean on her apron. She’s been friends with Prompto long enough to know that reacting to his shit would only encourage it.

Prompto floundered for an appropriate response for all of three seconds before resigning himself to the fact that he could never win against Cindy. He stuck his tongue out at her and sunk further into his sulk. He really needs new friends.

“Stop poutin’ hun. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to really talk to him one day.” Cindy assured, patting Prompto’s hair affectionately as she made her way past him to sweep up on the other side of the store. They both conveniently left out that it would be futile either way, considering how obviously  _ involved _ Gladio is with someone, already. For the past two years, Gladio has been trailing after Ignis Scientia like an oversized puppy. Ignis Scientia, who is the student government president, chairperson of their college’s Future Leaders club, and head of virtually every single committee on campus. He’s more terrifying than… well,  _ everything _ . Sure, Prompto considers him a friend in a distant sort of way and Ignis has never really been anything short of pleasant towards him, but he’s still  _ chilling _ . If Prompto didn’t know better, he’d bet money on Ignis secretly being the Glacian.

“By the way, I think I saw your dad drive past a few minutes ago, while you were killing yourself over Gladio. He back early?” Cindy questioned in an attempt to fill the dead silence and  _ what _ ? Cor had told Prompto that he would be back  _ tomorrow _ .

The way Prompto’s heart jumped to his throat almost immediately was thoroughly embarrassing, but he could never help how excited he gets whenever his dad comes back from work. The man had adopted him just a little over a decade ago when he was 10, but being an active duty officer meant that Cor was away much more often than Prompto is really comfortable with. He’s lucky that Cor’s deployments are always short (usually less than a month, at most), but it’s still a lot for a kid with crippling abandonment issues. Prompto hates seeing his dad off, but he loves when the man comes back home. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be rid of that nagging worry that one day, he might not. 

In lieu of giving Cindy the verbal response she was probably expecting, Prompto hurried to collect all of his things and shove them into his apron pocket. He dashed out the front door faster than Cindy could blink and ran all the way down the street to his humble little house. Relief washed over him with the force of a wave when he saw his dad’s rusty old jeep sitting in their driveway.

“Dad!” He called, excitement bubbling up in him as he swung their front door open and all but threw himself into their house. He took a quick look around the small living room and kitchen, frowning just a bit as he realized that his dad was nowhere to be seen. “Dad?” He called again, making his way towards his bedroom door so that he could dump his stuff before resuming his search. He kicked his door open and dropped his backpack on the ground by his bed before he untied his apron and tossed it on his pile of unmade, wrinkled blankets. 

“Hello.” The boy sitting on his windowsill greeted with a pleasant smile.

“Hey.” Prompto fired back without a thought, his frazzled and heavily distracted mind taking a little longer than normal to realize that there is a  _ complete stranger  _ in his bedroom. He made it back out into the hall before he froze and backpedaled into his bedroom. 

“Um. Who are you?” He questioned, hovering near his door just in case the  _ stranger in his bedroom  _ tries to kill him.

“Noctis Lu- uh... Noct. Noct Caelum.” The boy replied.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t seem very sure.” Prompto argued, his voice rising just a bit as hysteria began to sink in. There is a  _ stranger in his bedroom  _ and his dad is  _ nowhere  _ to be seen. This is really starting to look like the beginning of a slasher flick. Is he really gonna die a virgin?

“Noct. I am sure.” The boy - Noct, apparently - insisted with a smile that was just a little bit uncomfortable.

“Okay, so… What are you doing here?” Prompto demanded, his eyes narrowed just a little as he slowly convinced himself that the boy sitting on his windowsill didn’t look menacing enough to pull off a murder. However, murderers and psychopaths are pretty notorious for being handsome and charming, so maybe looks aren’t what Prompto should be working off of, right now. 

“Oh. Marshal Cor gave me this room.” And okay, that certainly explains a few things.

“He did, huh?” He replied slowly, his head tilted just a bit as he inched back out towards his hallway. Great. He’s got a literal prince waiting around in his bedroom like a god damned  _ pet _ . He and his dad are gonna have to have some words.  

“Yes, he’s been very lovely. Of course, this suite is much smaller than I’m used to, but it will feel much larger once I have that extra bed removed.” Noct continued, nodding his head towards the bed across the room, right by the door.  _ Prompto’s _ bed.

“That’s… not an extra, that’s  _ mine _ . Will you excuse me for a second?” Prompto sighed, his lips pulled into a tight smile that was just a little too sharp to be entirely friendly. He pretended he didn’t hear Noct  _ actually  _ granting him permission to leave  _ his own room _ when he stomped out in search of his father. It seems they have quite a bit to discuss. 

* * *

“Hey, bud. Nice shirt. Is it new?” Marshal Leonis greeted with a much too bright grin, hefting heavy looking boxes of whatever the hell he ordered for their store this time off the docks and onto his cart. He’s so full of shit.

“Don’t start, dad. Why is there a prince in my bedroom.” Prompto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his dad with a heavy frown. 

“Oh, so you’ve met Noctis?” Cor hummed, casually avoiding Prompto’s question because he is so  _ full of shit _ .

“Yes, I met Noctis. He lied and told me that his name is Noct, right before telling me all about his plans to make his ‘suite’ bigger by removing my bed.” Prompto hissed, shooting a glare over his shoulder when he felt tingles dancing up his nape. Sure enough, the curtains in his bedroom window rustled shut as if someone had just been standing there. “Why didn’t you warn me? Or  _ him _ ?” 

Cor sighed, letting his painted on grin fall away to reveal something much more rueful. “I’m sorry, Prom. Really. Crowe needed a place to send him and all our other safe-houses are occupied.” He explained, dropping his big, calloused hand on his son’s shoulder and pinning him in place with big, apologetic eyes. “I woulda told him ‘bout his roommate sooner, but he was hysterical up until recently and you weren’t supposed to be back til later, after work.” 

Prompto shifted uncomfortably at the slight reprimand in his dad’s voice, his cheeks burning a bit when he realized that he had run off half way through his shift  _ again _ . “Wanted to see you.” He grumbled, his eyes fixated on a particularly scuffed up rock at his feet. He’s a bit surprised he didn’t trip over it and kill himself on his way here. “But dad, that’s not the point.” He reiterated, tearing his eyes away from the rock to frown at his dad. “You know, when a normal dad goes to a foreign country on a secret mission he brings his son back a  _ t-shirt _ , not a  _ person _ . You should’ve warned me.”

Cor sighed, letting his hand fall from Prompto’s shoulder so that he could continue loading his latest shipment onto the push-cart. “Prom, I didn’t have a choice. He needed a place to hide and he doesn’t trust anyone but me.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Prompto huffed, just a little bit spiteful.

“Hey.” Cor interrupted, turning back from his work to shoot Prompto a meaningful look. “I know that my job is complicated, okay? I know that it isn’t ideal and it can get pretty hard to handle, sometimes, but if I thought for even a second that bringing him here would hurt our family-”

“Dad. I get it.” Prompto sighed, caving in under the tone of voice his dad used. He could never really stay mad at Cor. Not after everything the man had done for him after the adoption. “I just… I don’t know.”

“So… you’re in?” Cor sighed, relief visibly bleeding across his weathered face in the form of a smile. 

“Pretty sure I don’t have much of a choice.” Prompto conceded, his own little smile slowly taking shape.

“Good. He needs to stay here for a while without anyone finding out who he really is, and you’re gonna have to help with that.” Cor informed, moving the last of the boxes off the curb and onto his cart so that they could push it down the street to the store, later. 

“Me? What am I supposed to do?” Prompto questioned, taking the handles of the cart without a word and beginning to push it away before his dad could protest. He had already let the man lift all the boxes by himself out of spite, so the least he could do is push the cart up to their house. 

“Noctis is gonna be going to class with you. He’s gotta blend in as much as possible, and the best way to do that is to throw him in a wide open area full of pissy kids just like him.” Cor hummed, patting Prompto’s shoulder in silent thanks even with the subtle tease in his words.

“Great. The prince of an entire country is gonna be forced to sit through  _ commoner  _ college classes with me. I’m sure he’s gonna  _ love _ that.” Prompto snorted, pushing the cart off the path and into the little shed his dad had set up just behind their house. “At least I can get some quality entertainment out of this.” He shot a glance up at his bedroom window and sure enough, he was just able to catch Noctis spying on them through the glass before he dissapeared in a flash, again. God, he’s gonna have his hands full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see how I shamelessly recycled lines from the original movie? Yeah, I'm lame, I know. I literally have the movie open on a Netflix tab just so I can play and pause to remember how the original story progressed. Hopefully I don't butcher it too badly by the end of this.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I also love to hear ideas from you guys! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism for me, I'd be all ears! ^_^
> 
> If you're interested, you can catch me on Tumblr @ffxvfandom trash. I'll be posting updates on my work as well as my progress with it (you know, when I actually have followers that wanna see all that, lmao). I also accept oneshot requests there, so be sure to check it out! Okay, shameless self-promotion over.


End file.
